Debulara and the source of summer chapter 7
by laizia123
Summary: A story about Debulara, Mia Groov and Spidey having a war against the wolves who are destroying their world.


Chapter 7 ~ The dark arrives part 2  
As Mia Groov is staring at the sky while thinking the 3 coins in her pocket start flying into the sky together with the 4rth coin from Debulara's hands. They're forming a circle in the sky, then rotate around really fast. Debulara, Mia Groov, and spidey are watching how the coins are flying fast and then the coins are shining on the ground forming a golden circle with a wolf icon on it. Mia Groov, and spidey start walking to the circle but Debulara is frozen from fear and can't move, then Mia Groov turns around, points her arm towards Debulara and opens her hand while smiling. Debulara grabs Mia Groov's hand and walks with her into the teleport. Then it gets dark, and the 3 heroes are going through their worst nightmares they could ever imagine, it looks they're going through it forever, but then, after a short time, they arrive at the entrance of the giant wolf's den. As they walk in, tired and weakened from the nightmares they got through to get there, the chest flies up, out of the nest of the den, the chest turns red and grows gigantic. and immediately starts shooting giant red balls to them, the 3 heroes run towards wherever they can, as long as they don't get hit by the explosions the balls give. The 3 heroes all jump under the nest to hide, the nest is gigantic so hiding spots enough, the chest directly splits itself into 10 chests, but the chests are now half as big as they were before. the 10 chests gather around under the nest in a circle, then all 10 shoot lasers. The 3 heroes are just fast enough to dodge the lasers, and all jump together on the same place, then the chest becomes 1 big chest again, and this time it's about to use a very strong hypnosis, it got them to sleep last time.  
Mia Groov is looking at it when she realizes what the chest is about to do.  
Mia Groov: "ALL HIDE BEHIND ME!"  
Debulara and spidey directly hide behind Mia Groov and then Mia Groov is using her last energy she has to create a mirror in front of herself. Then the chest shoots but the spell it casts, casts back the chest itself immediately, and the chest is getting hypnotized by its own spell and falls asleep, when it falls asleep it also shrinks.  
Mia Groov: "that... will... do..."  
Mia Groov drops on her knees and starts panting.  
Debulara: "are you okay?"  
Mia Groov: "I'm... fine... I just used... too much energy... I didn't have much in the first place."  
Debulara is helping Mia Groov to get up, Mia Groov is all shaky and has not much energy. spidey is running towards the nest and starts jumping up and down. Then Debulara which is holding Mia Groov on her shoulder start walking towards the nest, Debulara is looking up and says "I don't think we can get in there. Then spidey flies and grabs Debulara under her arms and flaps its wings as fast as it can to get in the nest.  
Mia Groov is looking up when spidey is flying into the nest with Debulara  
and thinks by herself 'please... be careful...'  
spidey puts down Debulara in the nest, then also lands next to her, spidey is all sweaty from lifting Debulara.  
Debulara stares at spidey for a few seconds but then back to the chest, the chest is now purple and glows, Debulara is slowly walking towards the chest while spidey is following right behind her. she's so close now, she can grab the last coin... but how is she going to do that? she needs to get it from out the chest. Debulara reaches her hand out to the chest but certainly, the chest wakes up. The chest is flickering red and purple, it tries to escape from it's own hypnotic, it flickers more and more, it starts hovering a bit again, Debulara walks backward slowly but then the chest becomes stone gray and drops down again with the chest open. Debulara notices a shine coming from the chest's opening, she walks towards it as fast as she can, grabs the coin, but as she grabs it, the chest turns all red again, it closes with Debulara's hand still in it. Debulara's face turns ill and she starts screaming like a maniac, she's shaking her hand up and down and trips down, she's smashing the chest but it doesn't go open. Mia Groov gets worried as she hears Debulara screaming. But then she notices a shine coming from her pocket. She puts her hand in the pocket, and as soon as she lifts it she notices the 4 coins she has turned into a sun, but there was 1 piece from the sun missing. She starts shaking the sun and it started glowing. Then the sun lifted her into the nest. Mia Groov was holding the sun up, it started shining brightly, not shiny enough to blind them, but shiny enough to blind the chest. The chest immediately let Debulara go.  
Debulara had the coin from the chest still in her hand.  
The chest starts turning disco colors and exploded in bright white light, The light was creating life all around them. flowers, moss, and even torches were created around them. The 3 heroes were looking around, smiling on their faces as they see how beautiful the place was. then the coin in Debulara's hand was transforming into the last piece from the sun Mia Groov had in her hand. The 3 heroes gathered around in a circle, Debulara stared at Mia Groov and they both shook their heads like 'yes' and put the last piece of the sun together. it shined brightly again and teleported them right to the middle of Chainswoord Town. But their town was still destroyed, and it was still cloudy. The giant wolf turned his face towards them. Mia Groov held up the sun, but it was going off like it didn't have much energy left.  
Debulara: "t-that's n-not good..."  
The giant monster screamed so loud Debulara, Mia Groov, and spidey were falling backward and the sun dropped down in the forest behind them.  
Debulara: "w-w-what do we do now?"  
Mia Groov was thinking... 'if the sun isn't the source of summer, then what is?'  
The giant wolf was getting closer and closer, ready to eat them, but then spidey started jumping up and down so hard the dark brown sand they were laying in got all over Debulara and Mia Groov.  
Mia Groov: "STOP! YIKES"  
Mia Groov started smiling a bit, then she realizes what the TRUE source of summer is, it's not only the sun, its also having fun, its the sea, the shells.  
Mia Groov grabs a bit of the dark brown sand and throws it to spidey but accidentally hits Debulara.  
Debulara: "UCHE, what are you doing? OH, you're SO getting that back."  
Debulara also grabs a bit of the dark brown sand and throws it to Mia Groov but she hits spidey.  
The giant black wolf is staring at them like 'what are they doing'?  
Then the 3 heroes start throwing sand at each other, the more they do, the more the giant wolf is walking backward, turning brighter red while screaming "STOP, YOU SHOULDNT HAVE FUN, THIS IS YOUR END, STOP"  
Then Debulara stands up and says: "you know what's more fun? water, of course."  
Debulara uses her power to create a water ball and throws it towards Mia Groov's head.  
Mia Groov's face and hair are all wet.  
The 3 heroes start laughing, the giant wolf gets smaller and smaller the more fun they have. Then the small sun they dropped in the forest hover out, shining brighter than ever, then the small sun is hovering towards them.  
Debulara and Mia Groov grab the small sun with 1 hand each together, spidey immediately flies up and also grabs the sun with his 2 front legs.  
The 3 heroes start shining brightly, then they shoot a big laser towards the giant wolf.  
The giant wolf yells: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo..."  
as it disappears in the beam.  
The beam gets so big it gets all around Chainswood Town, creating life just like as in the den. it creates flowers, torches, but also repairs the houses.

the beam stops, and the 3 heroes are back at the altar. This time Debulara and Mia Groov have a sun printed on the front of their clothes, and spidey has a sun on its forehead.  
The 3 humans were standing before them again.  
boy 2: "it seems like you 3 have found the source of summer. also sorry for the last time, we were a bit busy, let us introduce ourselves"  
all 3: "we... are the heroes of light."  
Debulara, Mia Groov, and spidey stare at them like 'YOU are the heroes of light?'  
guy 2: "I know you might look surprised, we were the heroes before you, but we..."  
guy 1: "we sacrificed ourselves to protect the next 3 heroes who would protect the world from the wolves."  
Debulara: "sacrificed? why? how?"  
girl: "first of all..."  
guy 1: "we were too old to protect the world any longer"  
guy 2: "and we did it because this altar also must be protected because... every time a new hero is born, the people in this altar will protect them. when the old heroes are too old to protect the world any longer, they sacrifice themselves so the new heroes take over, and the older protectors will be forgotten. and so on."  
Debulara starts looking scared.  
guy 1: "don't worry, you will protect the world for a looooong time."  
guy 1 is putting his hand on Debulara's shoulder.  
Debulara looks guy 1 in the eyes and becomes less scared and start smiling a bit.  
guy 1 is stepping back again to line up with the other 2 heroes.  
the 3 heroes of light lift their right hand and use the light spell again while saying: "good luck"

Debulara, Mia Groov, and spidey are in Chainswood Town again, this time the town looks even better than before, the moon shines bright on the flowers in the town, fireflies are all around, it looks amazing.  
Debulara stares at Mia Groov and Mia Groov looks back at her.  
Mia Groov: "well then..."  
Mia Groov stares forwards, but then she stares back at Debulara.  
Mia Groov: "bedtime for you, Debulara."  
Mia Groov walks towards the front door of the apartment building.  
Debulara: "BUT...WHA... pfffffffff fine"  
Debulara follows Mia Groov, and spidey is heading to its little dog house.

the end of 'the source of summer'  
written by: laizia123  
idea's by: laizia123  
oc's by: laizia123

great thanks to: my mom who's probably going to print this out to sell it as a book XD love you, mom *WINK*


End file.
